


Oops, Bye

by tabionly



Series: GTOP VARIETIES [4]
Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Jealous Seunghyun, Jealous and Oblivious Jiyong and a very supportive friend youngbae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabionly/pseuds/tabionly
Summary: Seunghyun is jealous and so is Jiyong.





	Oops, Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something because if not I'm gonna go crazy out of boredom. Enjooooy.

Seunghyun clenched the glass filled with alcohol as if it'd break in any second or maybe it would if that bastard will not stop his eyes from raking over Jiyong's body as if he'd eat him alive if they're alone. Although, he would occasionally glances away but his hungry stare would return seconds laters and it made Seunghyun angrier and angrier. Jiyong would take peaks at him too, he would just smile not knowing that bastard is already hitting on him.

 

Seunghyun clenched his teeth when the two started a conversation, Jiyong would give him a smile when he winks, he would laugh as he covers his mouth using the back of his palm and Seunghyun thinks he really looks so happy. This is what happened when you can't tell the person you like them, You can't do anything, really.

 

Jiyong twiddled his fingers something he does when he's shy and nervous, they started laughing at each other, flirtatious movements and small touches. Seunghyun gripped the glass when the guy starts to move a bit closer to the oblivious Jiyong.

 

“Hyung, It's not the glass' fault, It does not deserve to be in pain, You need to stop before you-"

 

Seunghyun clenched his jaw, he was clearly sending daggers to the guy who was with Jiyong but the _bastard_ wouldn’t look at his way. He couldn't hold it so he let his grip onto the glass making it fall to the ground causing some people to looked at him but he doesn't give a single fuck. Youngbae took a deep breathe as he sighs.

 

“before you ceate a mess.” He finishes his sentence. “Seriously, Hyung. What got you so worked up?”

 

Seunghyun crosses his arms against his chest, “How dare he flirt with Jiyong like that?”

 

Youngbae had to divert his attention from where his hyung was looking, he chuckles. “Why don't you just go and get him? I'm sure Jiyong would drop everyone for you.”

 

Seunghyun didn't answer, his attention was on Jiyong. The guy whispered something on Jiyong's ear making him blush furiously, Seunghyun clenches his fist even more. He started sliding down his arms to Jiyong's waist making him laughs unbelievably, _Why was he letting that man touch him just like that?_

 

All he wanted to do right now is to knock that bastard down and take Jiyong away from him but he just can't do that if Jiyong's enjoying himself with other guys, For fuck sake, Jiyong's _not_ his.

 

“Why don't you do something instead of sitting here and murdering that guy in your mind? Like I've said, He'll drop him for you. He'll drop everyone for you.” Youngbae muttered confidently making the older man stared right back at him.

 

“What do you mean?” He asked loudly and his voice echoed through the loud booming of music.

 

“Go find it yourself.” Youngbae answers.

 

“Why can't you just tell me now?” Seunghyun scoffed.

 

“Because i'm not in the right place to tell you.” Youngbae remarked looking at Jiyong's direction.

 

Seunghyun rolled his eyes as he looked back at him again. Jiyong's so fucking  _beautiful_ and looks so dashing tonight, He was just wearing a simple outfit with his black jeans and white shirt but he looks undeniably gorgeous. His eyes raked down Jiyong's slender back, His jeans shaped his _ass_ perfectly.

 

“Come on Hyung do something instead of staring, If I were you, I'll go and get him away from the guy. It's better to be late than never.” Youngbae says as he pats his hyung's back.

 

Seunghyun smirked as he stood up making his way past Jiyong, he tapped his shoulders as an excuse to get his full attention only for him, he felt Jiyong's eyes on him so he smirked and sat next to a pretty blonde girl on the couch. He gave her a smile which the latter blushed and smiled at him shyly waving her hand. He ordered two drinks and gave her one.

 

“Seunghyun, Choi Seunghyun.” He introduced himself.

 

The woman laughs, “Every single person in this club knows who you are, Bigbang's TOP. Anyway, I'm Korine.” She finishes.

 

“You're pretty.” Seunghyun muttered in her ear, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “But I'm not really here to flirt or something. I'm here to make someone jealous.”

 

The girl was taken aback but she remained her positioned close to Seunghyun, “Really? Who's the lucky one?” She says as she places her hands on his shoulder, She's a smart one, huh.

 

“You'll see.” He murmured leaning away from her.

 

They chatted for a couple of minutes just talking about the party and how they were enjoying it until Korine changes the topic.

 

“Hey, Is he mad at me or something?” Korine says as he stares at someone over Seunghyun's shoulder.

 

Seunghyun forrowed his brows, “Who is?”

 

Korine takes a glimpes of Seunghyun then back at someone over his shoulder, “G-dragon. He looks so scary, He's shooting daggers at me. Did I do something?”

 

Her words made Seunghyun smirked, “That just means you're doing a good job.”

 

“What?”

 

He didn't answer him he just continued smirking.

 

“Ohh, Ohh, So he's the lucky one, eh?” Korine finally says as she laughs, “You guys would really make a hot couple. But he's still staring at me.”

 

“Is he?”

 

“Yeah, I think he won't let me leave this bar alive.” She laughs as she places her hands on Seunghyun's neck and the latters places his hands on her knee making it looked like they were _flirting_. She begun whispering things about how he and Jiyong would make a cute couple and pretending like she was whispering dirty things to him and makes it looks like as seductive as possible.

 

“I think it's working.”

 

Seunghyun turned his head, meeting Jiyong's scary cat eyes. He was glaring at them, he would occasionally clenches his fist and his eyes would glare at the way Korine places her hands on Seunghyun's neck.

 

“Are you guys dating already or not?”

 

“Nah, Can't tell him I like him.”

 

“Why not? He's obviously in love with you. I can tell it.”

 

“You think so?” Seunghyun says as he breaks his eyes contact with Jiyong and turned his head to looked at korine.

 

“Yeah, And I think you should go and get him. He really looks miserable and he's going to kill me.” Korine chuckled, leaning away from Seunghyun.

 

“Yeah, I probably should. Thanks for the help.”

 

Seunghyun says as he stood up from the couch giving the woman a slight smile.

 

“No worries, Go get 'em tiger!”

 

Seunghyun smiled at her one last time as he made his way to Jiyong.

 

“He's with me.” He says as he put his hands on his wrist making Jiyong flinches away from him, and he could tell that Jiyong was pissed. He looks at the man Jiyong was talking to, “Look, He's with me so I dare you to back off and fuck with others.” He finishes, gripping Jiyong's wrist tight and dragged him out of the party.

 

“What the hell, Hyung! What was that?” Jiyong scoffs glaring at Seunghyun.

 

“I don't like the way he's looking at you, okay? I'm jealous.” Seunghyun blurted out making Jiyong huffs in disbelief.

 

“Ohh, Sure you are.” Jiyong says as he puts his hands on his waist as if a mom was lecturing his child for stealing a candy, “Sure you are, Hyung. You're obviously flirting with that woman you were with just a while ago and now you're telling me you're jealous?”

 

“Let me expl-"

 

“Why? Her touches weren't enough, Yes? Or did you dragged me out to rub her on my face? Or you're going to sleep with her? Go on, I don't care.” Jiyong almost shouts as he gritted his teeth pushing past Seunghyun.

 

He sighed and followed after him.

 

Jiyong was walking away from him so he did what he needed to do, He grabbed his wrist and pressed his back against his chest.

 

“I know we're not together but I'm just so fucking jealous, okay? I was jealous. He's looking at you like he wanted to devour you. You let him touch you.” Seunghyun mutter on his ear, “I'm jealous. I love you, Ji.” His breathe makes Jiyong shiver, “I was a coward, I don't have a heart to tell what I feel because I was so scared you'd turn me down.” He finishes as he kisses Jiyong's neck, “I'm sorry.”

 

Jiyong tilted his back on his shoulder, looking at the older man in front of him, “It's not like I was gonna go home and sleep with him. I won't do that, You know. I've been into you since I don't know when, I loved you even before you love me, Seunghyun. It's just… I was so jealous too, You were all over her.” Jiyong says rolling his eyes not wanting to remember what had happened back at the party awhile ago.

 

“I'm such an idiot. I told her to make you jealous, Ji. Fuck, I'm an idiot.” Seunghyun laughs at himself, “But trust me neither of us took it seriously.”

 

Jiyong pouts, still looking unconvinced.

 

“I promise with all my heart I didn't mean it that way, I was just trying to make you jealous and get your attention away from that bastard, okay? And she told me we'd make a cute couple.” Seunghyun mutters placing his hand on his heart saying he'd meant every words he had said, “Forgive me?”

 

Jiyong finally laughs as he puts his hands behind Seunghyun's neck, “You're lucky I love you.”

 

Seunghyun smiles placing both of his hands on his waist pulling him closer, “I'm sorry, I didn't hear that. Come again?”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes, Seunghyun's actually a five year old trapped on a grown ass man's body.

 

“I said I love you, Choi Seunghyun. I love you so much.”

 

“Again, please.”

 

“You're making me look like an idiot, I love you, you moron.”

 

“Okay, that's enough. I love you too more than you'll ever know actually.”

 

Jiyong laughs softly, tip toeing as he planted a kiss on Seunghyun's cheek then stared at Seunghyun's lips, “Your lips look really kissable but mine are better.” He said finally kissing Seunghyun softly that made the latter tightly hold Jiyong's waist.

 

Jiyong's lips are really better, it was sweet and soft that made Seunghyun go nuts. Jiyong drives him absolutely crazy by just the taste of his lips. Seunghyun tugged on his bottom lip sliding his tongue against Jiyong's mouth as the latter moaned softly. After a couple of minutes, they both pulled away breathless.

 

“You're right, though. Your lips are so much better.” Seungyun planting a one last kiss on Jiyong's lips as he caresses his cheek softly.

 

Jiyong blushed and pulled Seunghyun into a tight hug, “And you, You are my weakness. You makes me happy and you entirely is my weakness.”

 

“You're so good with words.”

 

“I am, and also in bed.”

 

Seunghyun chuckles, “I should take you out on a date first before we make love.”

 

Jiyong buried his face on Seunghyun's chest more, “Oh, Romantic. I like that.”

 

“Why don't we go on our first date.”

 

Jiyong has to look up at him and pulled away from their hug, “Tonight?”

 

“Yes, tonight. Should we?” Seunghyun mutters, holding Jiyong's hand. “Let's make this night memorable.”

 

Jiyong stares at Seunghyun for a second and then gave him a fond smile. “Yeah, Let's make this night memorable, Mister Choi.”

 

“Hey, Jiyong!” They both looked at the direction of where the voice came from. It was the guy from earlier whom Jiyong was talking to.

 

Seunghyun raised his brow and had to looked at Jiyong, the latter just looked at him confused as well.

  
“I thought we're going to get a few more drinks? And, you said you don't have a boyfriend?!” The guy shouts.

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes and laugh, “Forget about the drinks. I have a boyfriend now!” He shouts for him to hear and he looks up to Seunghyun then back at the guy, “I have a boyfriend!”

 

“What? You told me you don't have one!”

 

Jiyong just smiles sarcastically, “Oops, Bye!” he said as he grabs Seunghyun's hand and made their way to the parking lot.

 

“Oops, Bye?” Seunghyun says laughing.

 

“Yeah, Don't want to be rude so I had to say bye. Oops, bye.” He remarked and then they just both laughed at that.


End file.
